Little Miss Perfect
by AzuraFlame
Summary: Kagome Higusrashi had everything she ever wanted. The only thing everyone didnt know was that Kagome has an unknown disease that effects her heart. No one figured out what it was, all they know is Kagome doesnt have a lot of time on her hands...
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story or my other story. 

A/N: This is my second FF. The pairings are obviously Inu/Kag, there might be some Mir/San, too.

WARNING: NO FLAMES!! If you don't like the story don't review! If you like the story you can always review. ;] R+R please!

Little Miss Perfect   
Almost A Murder

Kagome stared at the boy that rescued her. He was badly injured and was in the hospital.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Kagome was walking home ( A/N: Her car broke ) in the middle of the night. The moon wasn't out so it was really dark. She was walking by an alley when she heard someone call her name. She stood there and looked toward the alley. She saw a glimpse of a person's face.

"Naraku? What is he doing here?"she said to herself.

Naraku heard what she said and replied.

"To kill you," he said with a sinister grin.

Kagome started running as fast as she can.

Naraku ran after her.

Kagome kept on running until she tripped. She couldn't get up fast enough. Besides, she was facing a dead end.

"It's a dead end there is nowhere to hide, Naraku said. "If you want to live start a new life without anything you have now,"Naraku said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Kagome yelled. 

"That could be arranged," Naraku said while taking out his gun."Kagome saw the gun and gasped. She couldn't talk or move. She was going to die.

There was a loud bang. She heard it, but she never felt the bullet pierce her skin. 

She opened her eyes and saw a boy with long black hair standing in front of her.

"You won't be that lucky next time!" he yelled and ran away. 

Kagome noticed the unconscious boy on the floor. 

She took out her cell phone and called the paramedics.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*END OF FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The boy began to stir and saw Kagome staring at him.

"Kagome...," he whispered. 

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked. 

"It's me Inuyasha," he whispered again. "But I thought you were a hanyou?" she asked again.

"I am one, I only turn human on the first day the moon disappears and that's today," Inuyasha said.

"Baka...," she whispered. 

She started crying. "You could've have... died and its all my... fault," She choked out. 

Teardrops stained Inuyasha's blanket. 

"Don't cry Kagome I'll be alright, I'll turn back into a hanyou and recover," he said to her.

It was 5:30 a.m. She looked out the window and the sun had risen. She was about to leave when someone hugged her. She turned around and saw that InuYasha was a hanyou again.

"Stay with me...," Inuyasha whispered.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

So did you like the story? 

Hope you did. :]

Jenny: WRITE MORE! IT'S TOO SHORT! * THROWS A ROCK * 

* Dodges the rock * okay... okay... ill write more from now on.

R + R! Thx! Bye!

Remember read my other story _Childhood Promise_.


	2. Shopping and Meetings

            disclaimer: same as the first chappie

            A/N: Well sorry for the short chapter last time and sorry for not updating for a long time. Well here is the next chapter of Little Miss Perfect.

Little Miss Perfect

Shopping and Meetings

            Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to Kagome's house.

"Kagome, I was wondering if I could come live with you…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome was pretty shocked but she agreed to let him stay at her house.

"Sure, but don't you have a house," Kagome asked.

"No, I just flew in from America and I heard you screaming and ran to find you," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, I forgot about my car!" Inuyasha said now remembering.

"You bought a car! What kind!" Kagome said in excitement.

"It's a silver Ferrari," Inuyasha said and picked Kagome up and ran to where he parked it. They went inside the car and drove to Kagome's house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome where were you! We were worried sick!" Mrs. Higurashi said while hugging her daughter.

"Mom I was in the hospital because Inuyasha got shot with a bullet!" Kagome said.

" Inuyasha? Isn't he the your best friend from 8 years ago?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes! And he's standing right there!" Kagome yelled.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha and stared hugging him.

" Oh, Inuyasha I missed you! You've grown a lot!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

" Good to see you to Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

"Mom he'll be staying here for a while," Kagome said.

"Really? Then I should get your room ready. Myouga (A/N: tell me if I spelled this wrong) take these bags up to the master guestroom, please." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Inuyasha, lets go check out your room," Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome both got to the room and it was so big as her room.

"So you like it," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yah, it's perfect," Inuyasha replied.

"Then lets go shopping!!" Kagome yelled. (Its already 1 pm)

"Shopping?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you need new stuff for your room right," Kagome said.

"I guess your right," Inuyasha whined. "Wait, anything…"Inuyasha said.

"Yah," Kagome said.

"Well then I'll make a list," Inuyasha said while writing down some things down.

Inuyasha handed her his list.

_1.stereo_

_2.big screen tv_

_3.PS2_

_4.Race Car Games_

_5.Skateboard Games_

_6.X Box_

_7.DVD Player_

_8.DVD_

_9.Computer_

_10.white puppy_

"White puppy?" Kagome asked.

"I always wanted one…"Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome started laughing so much.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said while blushing.

"There your room is all done, do you like it," Kagome asked.

"Sure, its cool," Inuyasha replied.

"Glad you like it, um I'm going to my friend's house do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Hang around with a bunch of girls, nah," Inuyasha said.

"There's only 2 people and one of them is a guy. Plus you'll have more friends for school," Kagome said.

"Fine I'll come with you," Inuyasha whined.

"Sango, um can I bring a friend," Kagome said on the phone.

"Sure," Sango replied.

"Ok, bye," Kagome said and hung up.

ding-dongggggggggg

"I'm coming!" Sango yelled.

Sango opened the door to see Kagome and a silver haired boy.

"Hi Sango, this is my friend Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Hi," Sango said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome, Miroku is going to be late," Sango said facing Kagome.

"Ok, Sango are you going to leave us out here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, come in," Sango said.

"So how'd you meet Kagome," Sango asked.

"Sorry to tell but I forgot, all I know is that I met her 8 years ago," Inuyasha replied.

ding-dongggggggggg

"Oh, Miroku should be here!" Sango said while getting off the couch.

"Oh hey guys," Miroku said.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku replied.

A/N: Did you like the chappie. Hope you do.

Inuyasha: Like hell they do.

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!  SIT!!!

Inuyasha crashed to the floor.

Inuyasha: Bitch!

Inuyashaslova: SHUT UP!  End of chapter, Goodbye.


	3. authors note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING.

I HAVE EVERYTHING ON PAPER BUT I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT.

I'LL HAVE THE THIRD CHAPTER UPDATED ASAP!


	4. Encounters

Disclaimer: sad to say I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: I reread my stories and wow they sound really corny and short. I hope this is better. Tell me what I need and I'll work on it.

Little Miss Perfect  
Encounters

Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way home Kagome broke the silence.

"I still can't believe that you knew Miroku in America," Kagome said.

"Why, I already told you what happened," Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome was thinking of how Inuyasha and Miroku reunited.

_Inuyasha__ and Miroku were still staring at each other. _

_"You two know each other?" the girls inquired._

_"Yes, we were best friends in America," Miroku faced them. _

"Yea, until he left America," Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

_"I needed to be with my beloved Sango," Miroku grabbed Sango's hand._

_"LET GO OF ME!" Sango freed her hands from grinning Miroku._

_"Same old Miroku," Inuyasha said. _

Kagome then noticed that they weren't heading home.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"The ramen house," Inuyasha said.

"NANI!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"I'm still hungry," Inuyasha whined.

"YOU JUST ATE 10 BOWLS OF RAMEN!" Kagome yelled.

"We're here!" Inuyasha tried to park the car and rammed into another car behind him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome saw the owner of the car come out of the ramen house. She instantly knew who it was…. Kouga.

"WHAT THE FU…" Kouga was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"I'd like to stay here and chat, but I gotta go," Inuyasha put his car in full speed and left the parking lot. Making Kouga angrier he got into his car and chased after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! He's following us!" Kagome said while looking behind to see the furious Kouga inches away from the car.

Inuyasha then took a U turn. Kouga tried to do the same, but instead of turning he rammed into a truck.

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU THINKING THIS IS A NO U TURN ZONE!" the truck driver screamed at Kouga. While Kouga was giving death glares to a certain hanyou.

"Maybe we should help out," Kagome looked at with the best puppy dog eyes she could do.

Inuyasha looked at her agreed. He couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes Kagome gives him. Inuyasha drove to where Kouga was.

"What do you want dog-turd," Kouga said.

"This dog-turd came to help you out," Kagome looked at Kouga.

"Kagome, what are you doing with the dog-turd?" Kouga gave Inuyasha another death glare.

"Well, he's my best friend, he drove me here, and we live together," Kagome looked at Kouga.

Kouga was about to explode. "How could Kagome live with this dog-turd," he thought.

"Let's go Kagome I already paid and explained every thing to the truck driver," Inuyasha said.

"Umm what about Kouga's car?" Kagome pointed to Kouga's car.

"I'll deal with him later," he started to drag Kagome.

"But," Kagome was still pointing to Kouga's car.

"NO BUTS," Inuyasha pushed her in the car.

"But," Kagome said again

Inuyasha growled at her and she immediately gave up. Inuyasha started the car and left Kouga in deep thought when he noticed that everybody was gone, including the truck driver. All he heard was a bunch of horns honking at him to get out of the way.

Inuyasha drove back to the ramen house.

"Inuyasha if you want to eat ramen that bad how about I just make it for you," Kagome noticed the car came to a halt.

"REALLY," Inuyasha said eagerly.

"Yea, so let's go home now," Kagome whined.

Inuyasha drove as fast as he can and he got there in 5 minutes flat.

Once they got inside Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the kitchen and begged for ramen.

"How many do you want?" Kagome inquired.

"5," Inuyasha turned on the TV.

"And I thought you were gonna eat more," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll have 10," Inuyasha said.

Kagome just shook her head and agreed to make him the 10 ramens. Once she was done she brought a big pot up to him. "Here's your ramen. I'm gonna go take a shower so after your finished just put it in the sink. Lori will clean it up later," Kagome said.

"Who's Lori?" Inuyasha had already finished half of the ramen.

"The maid, she's like a friend to me so don't be mean to her," Kagome started to walk to her room when she heard something. She saw Inuyasha putting the pot in the sink. Inuyasha then ran upstairs before she can say anything. "He eats fast," Kagome thought and started to walk up to her room.

Later that night Kagome went to Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha tomorrow we have to wake up at 7," Kagome whispered.

No one answered the door. So Kagome let herself in and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. Kagome set his alarm clock to 7 AM and wrote him a note. Kagome silently watched Inuyasha sleep for a while until she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke and saw that he was holding someone's hand. Then he saw Kagome sleeping on the ledge of his bed. Inuyahsa started to turn red and freed his hand from her grip. "Why am I blushing?" Inuyasha asked himself.

When he jumped out of his bed he heard something crack. He saw underneath his foot was a broken pen and a note.

_I set your alarm so you won't be late for school. Lori got everything for you for school. So you can get that from her downstairs_

_-Kagome _

He looked at the clock and it was seconds away to turning 7. Inuyasha tried to turn off the alarm, but it was too late the alarm went off.

Kagome heard this annoying buzzing sound and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her. "What are you doing in my room?" Kagome said.

"Why don't you look around," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome looked around to see it was not her room, but Inuyasha's room. Kagome started to turn red. "I better get ready for school," Kagome ran to her room. She wondered how she fell asleep in Inuyasha's room. She shook her head out of confusion and started to get ready.

When she reached the breackfast table Inuyasha was already gobbling down pancakes. She reached for the cabinet and took out pop tarts. "Inuyasha can you give me a ride to school my car is still getting fixed," Kagome said.

"Sure," Inuyasha finished the rest of his pancakes.

"Mr. Tama, your backpack," Lori handed him his backpack.

"Thanks, Kagome hurry up we're late!" Inuyasha went outside to see Kagome already in the passenger seat.

Kagome signaled Inuyasha to hurry up. Once Inuyasha got it in Kagome's nightmare began. Inuyasha was going 100 mph; luckily there wasn't a car in sight. Once Kagome and Inuyasha got to school they ran up to the main office.

--------------------

Sango was waiting for Kagome at her locker, but she was nowhere to be found. Sango started to get worried when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha running into the main office. "Kagome probably over slept," Sango thought. She was headed to the main office when her math teacher, Ms. Shinta stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going," Ms. Shinta glared at Sango.

"Nowhere…" Sango walked toward math class as followed by Ms. Shinta.

--------------------

"Nami, Tama Inuyasha, Schedule, FAST!" Kagome said.

"Just wait one moment… there finished," Nami handed the schedule to Kagome.

Kagome saw who he had and paniked.

"Inuyasha we got to run!" Kagome said.

"Why," Inuyasha looked at his schedule.

"No time to explain, just run!" Kagome ran out of the office.

Inuyasha ran after her to room 104. There he saw the scariest woman alive… Ms. Shinta. There she stood looking at them with her bloodshot eyes.

"You are lucky that you got here before the bell rang," Ms. Shinta said.

"Sorry ma'am," Kagome took her assigned seat while Inuyasha just stood there.

"Mr. Tama I presume," Inuyasha started to walk towards her.

"Okay class this is our new classmate. Treat him with respect. Mr. Tama please introduce yourself," Ms. Shinta said.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha Tama. I just moved here from America cause of my father's job," was all Inuyasha said.

"Mr. Tama you may sit down behind Ms. Higurashi," Ms. Shinta said.

Kagome slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi," Ms. Shinta glared at her.

"We have a meeting today for the upcoming dance and the dance committee is supposed to meet in the gym at 8," Kagome said.

"Is that so, then the dance committee may leave… wait I have a list Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Yuka may leave, but the rest of you will have to do math drills the whole period," Ms. Shinta said.

Inuyasha was curious how he got onto the dace committee. It was his first day here. He decided to ask Kagome about it. "Kagome why am I in the dance committee?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm the president and I can recruit any members I want to," Kagome said.

"Can you kick out people too?" Inuyasha started to walk backwards.

"That I can't do. I've been trying to kick off Kikyo for years and yet they won't let me," Kagome said in frustration.

"Who's Kikyo?" Sango then ran to Inuyasha when she heard the mention of Kikyo's name.

"KIKYO IS A CONCEITED SLUT WHO WOULD FUCK ANYONE TO MAKE HER LOVE HER THEN DUMPS THEM. SHE STEALS EVERYONE'S BOYFRIENDS AND FUCKS PEOPLE'S YOUNGER BROTHER!" Miroku then came out of nowhere dragged her off to the gym.

"What happened with Kikyo and Sango?" Inuyasha said

"Well to make a long story short Kikyo fucked Sango's younger brother right before he died in a car accident," Kagome said.

Inuyasha's face softened "Sorry to hear that," Kagome then hit Inuyasha on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'M NOT A WENCH! And it was for you to cheer up," Kagome smiled sweetly.

"How was that supposed to cheer me up," Inuyasha said

"It cheered me up," Kagome started to run away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to chase after when Kagome came to a stop. Inuyasha looked infront of her to see a glowing miko infront of her.

"HIGURASHI! YOU BETTER HAND HIM OVER OR I'LL FORCE YOU TOO!" Kikyo yelled.

"Why you know you can't win, after all you are just 2nd best," Kagome crossed her arms.

"That's gonna change. Plus you aren't even a miko," Kikyo started to form a energy ball in her hand.

Kagome looked shocked to see Kikyo actually mastered her powers. Kikyo started to make the energy ball bigger and bigger until it was bigger than her head. Kikyo threw the energy ball at Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to block her but something was in the way… a barrier. There was a big flash…

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed…

--------------------

Did someone save her?

Did she get hurt?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

So how did you like this chapter? Tell me the truth but please don't try to flame

**PLEASE REViEW **


	5. Unknown Disease Unwanted Kiss

Disclaimer thing: geez I hate these things well you know that I don't own Inuyasha (I wish I did…)

A/N: I changed my story a bit. Kagome is still Little Miss Perfect, but she has an unknown disease.

Thanks for all the reviews… Now I have to reply to some

Susan: Kikyo means that Kagome isn't a miko because she never really saw Kagome use her powers. And yes you are considered a miko even though you didn't master your powers. Kagome was surprised because she didn't think Kikyo could master her powers. So Kagome is still the best except Kikyo thinks that she beat Kagome in one thing which is wrong because Kagome is also a miko… a WAYY better miko.

OK I think that's the only person that got confused… I think… well enjoy the chapter.

Little Miss Perfect  
Unknown Disease

The room filled up with smoke. No one could see what happened. They heard something… it was her body getting hit against the wall… she tried to stand up when she noticed blood coming down from her head. The smoke cleared up to see the one person she hated most standing right in front of her... Kagome.

Kagome then turned around to Inuyasha to break his barrier that she cast on him. Kagome stopped glowing and fell to the floor. Sango ran up to as followed by Inuyasha to see she was unconscious.

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha shook her gently.

"Inuyasha, we better take her to the nurse," Sango said.

Inuyasha put her on his back and started to run the opposite direction of the nurse's office.

"Inuyasha, you're going the wrong way. I'll take you there," Sango said.

Inuyasha ran the direction Sango was going and followed her to the nurse's office.

Everyone was worried about Kagome until someone yelled at them.

"WILL STOP LOOKONG THERE AND HELP ME UP!" Kikyo screamed.

Everyone looked at her and just walked away thinking that she was the one to cause Kagome to faint.

--------------

Inuyasha and Sango ran into Nurse Tara's office.

"Tara! Something's wrong with Kagome!" Sango said. (Tara is Sango's cousin that's why she doesn't call her Nurse Tara)

"What's wrong with her?" Tara ran to Inuyasha to get Kagome.

"She fainted," Inuyasha set Kagome on the bed.

"Can you go wait outside?" Tara asked Inuyasha.

"Alright," Inuyasha went outside when he saw Miroku running towards him.

"Inuyasha is Kagome alright?" Miroku said.

"I don't know… Nurse Tara is still taking some tests on her," Inuyasha was worried that something might be wrong with Kagome.

--------------

After Tara did all the tests on Kagome he gave Sango the news. "She's alright I think… She seems to have a disease or something. I'm not really sure. I think its best if Kagome goes to a real doctor to see what it is," Tara put down her clipboard.

"Oh… umm I'll go tell Inuyasha the news," Sango was about to leave when someone grabbed her hand.

"Sango wait! You can't tell him" Kagome stood up.

"Tara, can we have a minute alone?" Sango said.

"Sure," Tara come out of Kagome's room and waited in her office.

Kagome… why…" Sango stared at Kagome.

"I don't want him to worry about me. It's true that I have a disease, but the doctors don't even know what kind of disease I have. They've been researching for 2 years now, but they got nothing," Kagome looked at the floor.

"Kagome…" Sango eyes started to tear.

"Sango don't cry. A miko said that maybe my power is the source of my illness… So as long as I don't use then I'll be fine," Sango was furious.

"THEN WHY'D YOU USE THEM TODAY!" Sango screamed.

"Sango relax, they don't know if that's the truth or not," Kagome smiled.

Sango started to calm down.

"So you don't want me to tell anyone right," Sango said.

Kagome nodded her head. Sango and Kagome went outside to see a very worried Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm fine, so is the meeting over?" Kagome inquired.

"Yea, it took 3 hours to do your tests because you were unconscious," Sango looked at her watch.

"So it should be the beginning of lunch," Kagome smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I didn't have to do any school work today," Kagome walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Kagome, do you think we can go shopping today?" Sango ran after her.

Kagome turned around and nodded.

"Why do I feel like we're gonna be dragged to the mall," Miroku sighed.

"Because we proba…" Inuyasha stopped and turned around to see nothing. He was positive that he heard someone behind him.

"Guess it's nothing…" Inuyasha whispered.

"What'd you say?" Miroku said.

"Uhh, nothing," Inuyasha looked ahead to see Kagome and Sango calling them.

"You guys hurry up!" Kagome said.

"We're gonna leave without you guys if you don't hurry up!" Sango was waving at him.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards them to go eat lunch, but around the corner there was a dark aura.

"You'll be mine soon enough…"

--------------

Kagome and Sango were eating under the tree waiting for the guys to show up. Inuyasha sneaks behind and surprised her. Kagome looks behind her to see nothing. She was about to eat her noodles when she had none left.

"INUYASHA, YOU OWE ME SOME UDON!" Kagome was getting ready to smack him on his head.

"I don't owe you anything," Inuyasha said.

Kagome snatched the ramen Inuyasha was about to eat.

"This is the best ramen I ever had," Kagome tried to annoy Inuyasha more.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growling. Kagome started to laugh and gave back Inuyasha his ramen, but there wasn't any more left. Inuyasha growled again to see Kagome eating his ramen in another bowl.

"I'll get more ramen," Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

"Kagome you know you totally act like a couple," Sango whispered.

Kagome started to blush a deep red. "N-No we d-don't," Kagome stuttered.

"Then why are you blushing," Sango started laughing at Kagome.

Kagome covered her face. "Well you and Miroku act like more of a couple than we do," Kagome crossed her arms.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sango turned her head away to see Miroku and inch away from her face.

"Why not Sango, you know we sound like a couple," Miroku had a big grin on his face.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Sango hit Miroku in the head with her backpack.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing at Miroku's big lump on his head.

"Kagome," Kagome turned to see Kouga signaling her to come to him.

"Hey Kouga, you need something?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I do, Kagome you're my woman so…" Kouga was interrupted by Kagome.

"Kouga, I told you I'm not your woman! If we're gonna talk about this I'm going," Kagome started walking toward the tree when Kouga grabbed Kagome.

"WHAT!" Kagome was furious.

Kouga leaned closer and planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. GASPPPPP!

Inuyasha saw everything from behind and was about to beat him up when someone went ahead of him…

--------------

OMGOSHH! Who could it be?

So how'd you like this chapter?

CORNiNESS?

TOO SHORT?

LiTTLE DETAiL

MiSS SPELLiNGS?

tell me what i should work on okay.

**REViEW**


	6. Fraud

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co. SO THERE I said it AGAIN for the 1millionth time. Hmph do I even need to says these things.

A/N: I'm on roll I updated all three stories in 1 week. :) But I only got 4 reviews… poor me. I'll just reply to the **4** reviews right now…

**DarkLuver:** That's good that you love the fic :) If you wanna to see what happens just read ahead :P wells that's obvious

**Fires of Destiny:** I hate cliffhangers too, but cliffhangers make me wanna read the story more :) I think you'll be surprised in who went ahead of him. Well that's what I think.

**Greekchick:** Hehe thanks. Inuyasha and might get together faster than you think… or maybe not. I'm still deciding.

**cherimai:** Awww thanks. Gotta hate the cliffhangers. I'm such a mean person xD but doesn't the cliffhangers make you wanna read the story more. Or is it just me?

Yupp those were the people who reviewed chapter 5. so you guys wanna see who went to Kagome's rescue? Well you gotta wait some more cause I'm recapping.

**Recap:**

"_Actually, I do, Kagome you're my woman so…" Kouga was interrupted by Kagome._

"_Kouga, I told you I'm not your woman! If we're gonna talk about this I'm going," Kagome started walking toward the tree when Kouga grabbed Kagome._

"_WHAT!" Kagome was furious._

_Kouga leaned closer and planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. _

_Inuyasha saw everything from behind and was about to beat him up when someone went ahead of him…_

Little Miss Perfect  
Fraud

Inuyasha looked at the person with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was _him_… but he was right there, how can he be rescuing Kagome when he, the real Inuyasha was standing right there.

The first thing Inuyasha could do when Kagome looked his way was hide behind a sakura tree. _"Why am I hiding! I'm the real Inuyasha, I should be over there beating up that fraud! _

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha beating Kouga up for kissing her. Once Inuyasha was he came up to Kagome to see how she was. "Kagome, are you alright," Inuyasha (FRAUD) looked at her with concerned eyes.

Kagome ignored him and looked into his eyes. "_There's something different about him, but I can't put my finger on it," _Kagome had a strange feeling and looked behind her. There was nothing, but she could've sworn she saw a flash of silver.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha (FRAUD) repeated.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kagome felt strange, she felt that he wasn't the real Inuyasha, but she chose to ignore it. Suddenly Inuyasha (REAL) walked up to her. She stared at him at shock and saw another Inuyasha beside her.

"Oh Kami…" Kagome started to back away.

"Kagome, it's me, can't you tell!" Inuyasha (REAL) said.

"Kagome, he's a fraud," the fraud pointed at Inuyasha.

Kagome kept walking backwards until she tripped on a tree root, but her eyes never left the two Inuyashas.

"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long… I'm gonna go look for her," Sango stood up.

"I'll come too," Sango stopped him.

"You have to wait here for Inuyasha," Miroku groaned while Sango walked away until he heard her gasp.

Miroku ran up to her and saw a beaten up Kouga crawling back to campus.

"Kouga, what happened," Miroku helped Kouga up.

"Inuyasha beat me up for kissing Kagome then all of a sudden there's 2 Inuyasha," Kouga started to walk away.

"YOU KISSED KAGOM… TWO INUYASHA!" Sango's eyes widened and ran towards to Kagome. Miroku followed Sango when all of sudden Sango came to a hault.

"Sango you just cant stop all of a sud…" Miroku finally knew the reason why Sango came to a hault.

There, standing right in front of them where TWO Inuyashas. Not just one, but two. Then they finally noticed on the floor and ran up to her.

"Kagome why is… how did… what happened," Sango pointed at the two Inuyashas.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha flinched at what she said.

"_How could she not know its me… my eyes!" _Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

Kagome just stared at the two Inuyashas until Inuyasha (real) interrupted her.

"Kagome, can't you tell by looking in my eyes," Kagome gasped as she remembered in the past.

_Flashback_

_It was Halloween night. It was also the night of the new moon. The night Inuyasha turns human. Kagome didn't know Inuyasha turned human on the new moon. That very night Inuyasha and Kagome were going trick-or-treating. She came out early to see the moon, but there wasn't one is sight. _(A/N: new moon is when the moon isn't showing right?) _Kagome sighed and waited for her mother to come out. _

"_MAMA, HURRY!" Kagome screamed outside the big mansion._

_Kagome saw her mother come out of her home and started walking towards Inuyasha's house._

_Suddenly she bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry," Kagome let out a hand to help him up._

_Kagome looked at his eyes. They were violet, but those unfamiliar eyes gave her the same exact look Inuyasha would always give her. "Inuyasha…" She whispered._

_Inuyasha looked shock and smiled. "How'd ya know?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I can see it in your eyes…"_

_End of flashback_

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha (real) and looked into his eyes. It was a sad look, which was rare for Inuyasha, but she knew that was him. She walked away and went to Inuyasha (fraud) and looked into his eyes. She suddenly felt chills run down her spine. _"That look… is so familiar… it looks like… NARAKU!" _

All of a sudden she felt black aura coming from him. _"I couldn't feel his aura before…" _Kagome just figured it was because she was too shocked.

Kagome went back to the real Inuyasha and smiled at him. "I could always tell by looking at your eyes," Kagome walked back to the fraud.

"Naraku, you can't fool me with this!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock. Inuyasha started to smell the air to smell the foul stench of Naraku and plugged his nose.

The fraud transformed back into Naraku and jumped into the air. "I might not have fooled you, but I will and you will be dead for sure," Naraku gave Kagome an evil grin and vanished into thin air.

"Naraku, you bastard," Inuyasha said under his breath.

Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha returned her hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in shock then smiled. "What was that for?" Kagome said.

"For knowing it was me," Inuyasha smiled.

"Well I know how to read your eyes," Kagome was still hugging Inuyasha when the principal came out and pulled them apart.

"LUNCH HAS BEEN OVER AN HOUR AGO!" the principal barked.

Kagome looked at her watch to see he was right. Kagome quickly bowed her head and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran off to class leaving Sango and Miroku to deal with the principal.

They both looked at each other and looked at the principal and ran for it!

"SANGO KINATA, MIROKU KAZANNA HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" the principal pointed at them.

Sango and Miroku froze and slowly turned around to see the principal stoming towards them.

"You two will have to clean the whole campus after school," he huffed and left Sango and Miroku in disbelief.

"I'm gonna kill those two!" Sango stomped towards her class.

"How come they don't get in trouble?" Miroku whinned.

_After School_

"Kagome, you have to help us clean the campus!" Sango was pissed.

"Can't," Kagome simply said.

"WHY," Sango whinned.

"The principal got to us, too," Kagome sighed.

"WE HAVE A MONTH OF DETENTION!" Sango and Kagome saw Inuyasha screaming at Miroku.

"SILENCE!" the principal walked over to them.

"Kagome, you're free from detention," the principal had a sad look on his face.

"Inuyasha! You will be in my office starting tomorrow! Sango, Miroku follow me," Sango groaned as she and Miroku followed the principal.

"That's no far I have to suffer in detention alone," Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to his car.

"You'll make tons of new friends," Kagome smiled and started running to his car.

There she saw two men in black waiting by the car.

"Kagome Higurashi?" They asked.

"Yes…" Kagome whispered.

"F.B.I. You need to come with us,"

That's where I'll end the chapter.

I gave you guys another cliffhanger.

I'm so evil, but what will happen to Kagome will Inuyasha stop them or will they take her away?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Review… pleaseee :)


	7. The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't Inu and co. and I never will… Rumiko Takashi on the other hand owns them :(

A/N: I know you guys hate me for the cliff hanger I gave you, but you gotta deal with them for now… maybe forever… or maybe not… depending on my mood :) Thanks for the reviews now I just got to answer all of them.

**GreekChick: **Yea, it's another damn cliff hanger. Hope you like this chapter :)

**Sakura-Moonlight:** Awwww thanksss. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**inu yasha lover144183: **I know I'm mean, but you gotta live with it :) Hope you enjoy the chapter

**PunkAngel7:** I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**lovethepolkadots:** Wow, you reread my story 2 times. You must really like it. I'm not that good of a writer, but thanks for the compliment. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**cherimai:** I just love the cliffies :) Really, but it's not that good. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**rockNroll:** I know everyone hates cliff hangers. I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I don't have the time because schools gonna start soon. But I hope you enjoy the story.

**lovethepolkadots:** Yup, Naraku became Inuyasha and Kagome was taken by the FBI's. Awww thanks :) Hope you enjoy the chapter

Well those were the reviews for chapter 6… I said _hope you enjoy the chapter_ in every single one OO. Darn it. This is really supposed to be chapter 5, but I forgot to exclude the author's not. Oh well.

Well now its time from a recap from my last chapter :)

**Recap:**

_There she saw two men in black waiting by the car. _

"_Kagome Higurashi?" They asked._

"_Yes…" Kagome whispered._

"_F.B.I. You need to come with us," _

Little Miss Perfect

The Letters

It's been a month since the agents took her to this hell hole. Kagome was in a big box filled with tools of all kinds. The scientists was doing test on Kagome. She sat there with no emotion while the scientist where observing her day and night. When the scientist were done with Kagome, she would sit in the corner and think how this all happened.

_Flashback_

_Kagome looked at the men in black with wide eyes. "What do you mean I didn't do anything," Inuyasha started growling at the FBI agents._

"_We have been ordered by your mother," The FBI agents started walking towards Kagome when Inuyasha blocked there way. _

"_Like hell I'm gonna let you take Kagome," Inuyasha hissed._

"_If you won't let us take Miss Higurashi then we have to force you," They put their hand into their pockets, but never took them out._

"_You're gonna fight me with your hands in your pockets," Inuyasha charged at them._

_Right when Inuyasha was a foot away they took out their hand out of their pockets and shocked him. Inuyasha fell to the floor, and took grabbed Kagome._

"_Damn you bastards, I won't quit that easily!" Inuyasha charged at them once again. _

_This time they pinched a part of his neck and he fell to the floor._

"_You shouldn't take us this lightly," They simply stated._

"…" _Inuyasha tried to talk, but nothing came out. He couldn't move and watched helplessly take Kagome away._

"_INUYASHAA!" Kagome yelled._

_The FBI agents stuffed Kagome into their car and drived away._

"_Why did my mother send you?" Kagome whispered._

"_You will know when we get there. By the way call me Dan. Call him Ben," Dan said._

"_I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" Kagome clenched her trying not to kill the agents. _

"_If you must know, your mother called us to take you to the laboratory," Ben sighed._

"_Laboratory?" Kagome said._

"_The scientists are studying you, your illness, so they can cure you," Ben stated._

"_I doubt it, they probably just want to study something they don't know," Kagome whispered._

"_Well you mother cares about you," Dan said._

_Kagome said nothing. She just sat there thinking where am I going? Why am I going? Then she saw her mother waiting for her in front of a small building in the middle of nowhere._

_End of flashback_

Kagome started thinking about Inuyasha, but she didn't cry. She was sick and tired of crying everyday. There was a knock on her door. The door instantly opened and showed her mother standing at the door.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

But Kagome didn't respond she just sat there without any emotions.

"What have they done to you…?" Mrs. Higurashi looked into her daughters' eyes.

Kagome started laughing, but she still showed no emotion. "You should know, you put me in here," Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter in fear.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and tears fell from her face. "You're not my daughter," Mrs. Higurashi started shaking her hand and ran away in tears.

The next few days its been the same Kagome sits down while the scientists runs tests on her, but today was different. Way different. She got a package from… Inuyasha! When they told Kagome the news she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Give it to me," Kagome snatched the box from the scientist and tore it open.

It was a box of letters and a beautiful necklace. On each envelope it said a date. She looked through all of them to realize that he wrote to her everyday she was gone.

She looked at the scientists and said, "Can we continue this tomorrow," Kagome tried so hard not to cry.

The scientists nodded and Kagome ran off to her room.

Kagome opened the first letter and read:

_Hey Kagome,_

_I hate myself for not being able to protect you and stop this from ever happening. I wish I could be there with you. But I can't seem to find you and you mom won't tell me either. Once I find out where you are I'll break you out for sure. But it seems like I really can't protect you. Sure I took a bullet for you, but I can' even stop humans from taking you away. How can I protect you if something bigger happens…?_

_I'm sorry…_

_Inuyasha_

Kagomes' eyes started to water, but she didn't cry, not yet.

Kagome read all the letters except for the last one. Kagome laughed, got angry, sad, those simple letters made Kagomes' eyes and face full of emotion again.

Kagome looked at the last letter._ "This is it… The last letter Inuyasha wrote to me…"_ Kagome tore open the letter.

_Hey Kagome…_

_Today Sango told me something… She said you had a disease… Kagome how can you not tell me this! I thought you trusted me with things! How could you… how could you not tell me this…_

Kagome stopped reading to see there were tear stains on the paper… She continued reading.

_Also your mom seems sad these days,_ _I've been bugging her for a while now and she finally told me why the FBI agents took you away to wherever you are, but she wouldn't tell me where you went or where it is. So your there cause of your disease… They're testing you everyday; just to find out what your disease. I think this might make you sicker. Not being able to be happy. Going through all these painful tests. Not able to live in your own home while doing these tests. It's all unforgivable. I know your mom has been really great to me, but I don't think I can forgive her until your living under this roof again. I will find you. And when I do I'm breaking you out of that hell hole no matter what it takes. I'm even having my half brother to track you down, and you know I hate it when I ask my half brother to do things for me. I miss you… I know I haven't said it before in any of the letters, but I do. All I've done this month is write you these letters and think about you. I'm always wondering if you're okay. I know it's not romantic this in the letter, but I can't help it. I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI! I love you with all my heart. Hope you feel the same way about me…_

_Love, Inuyasha_

Kagome eyes started to water, but this time she couldn't stop it from flowing down her face. She just gave up and bursted out crying.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome kept crying. She couldn't stop them… Not this time.

Then she noticed something listening from inside the package. She picked up to see a necklace with a small pink jewel on it. She hugged it along with the letter until she heard fighting from outside.

She started at the door while the fighting got louder and louder until it stopped. She saw a shadow stop at her door. It tried to open it, but it was no use. Her door was locked. All of a sudden the shadow disappeared. Then she heard running and it charged at her door. She watched in shock as the door fell to the grounds. She saw the person who was responsible. She looked at his silver hair and golden eyes and tears started flowing down her face once again.

"Inuyasha…"

MUAHAHA! Another cliffie for you guys… wait that was a cliffie right. Well I know you guys hate me righttt. I was supposed to write will I ever trust you again, but nahh I was so into this one. The letters sounds kinda corny… but oh well its my story right.

Hope you liked it. And don't forget to…

REVIEW :)

P.S. I need to decide a name for the principal. So you can give me suggestions by reviewing me :)

And you guys get to vote for the prom pairings :) well that's gonna be fun :)

And the contestants are:

Kagome

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru (I know he's not in the high school but who cares)

Sango

Miroku

Kouga

Hojo

Ayame

Kikyo

Naraku

6 guys 4 girls who will get chosen :) its for you guys to decide ;)


End file.
